Eu te amo
by Crica
Summary: Eu acordei sozinha no quartinho dos fundos da Roadhouse, mas não me surpreendi. Eu sabia que ele iria. Sabia que não poderia ficar... - Dean x Jo - Jo's pov - entre temporadas - linguagem imprópria e sexo.


**_NOTA:Essa história foi feita para o desafio do mês de janeiro do NFF "O primeiro 'Eu te amo'". Como já estava escrita, decidi postar aqui também e ver o que vocês acham._**

**_Não é bem a minha praia escrever cenas quentes, mas tentei, juro que tentei. Espero que tenha saído algo que preste._**

**_O casal em questão é DeanxJo. Se não curte o ship, não leia. Assim, ninguém se aborrece. Eu pessoalmente, não tenho nada contra, tanto que escrevi. Acho mesmo que o importante é o amor. O resto é conversa._**

**_Então, a quem decidiu continuar, boa leitura e, ao chegar ao final da página, se achar que valeu a pena, deixe um comentáriozinho só pra eu saber, tá?_**

**_Obrigada._**

OOOoOOOoOOO

**Eu te amo.**

"_Joanna Beth Harvelle, abra essa porta!" _A voz grave atravessava amadeira.

"_Dê o fora daqui, Winchester!"_

"_Ou você abre essa maldita porta, garotinha, ou a porei a baixo!"_

"_Oh, muito sutil. E eu não sou nenhuma garotinha_!" Eu estava cansada de ser chamada de 'garotinha'. Ele que fosse pro inferno.

"_Abre a porra da porta, Jo, precisamos conversar!"_

"_Não está melhorando em nada, Dean. Não temos mais o que conversar."_

"_Por favor, Jo. Só abre a porta, sim?"_

"_O que você teria a dizer que não poderia ser dito daí mesmo?"_ Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e o desafiei. Mas acho que não deveria tê-lo feito.

"_Então você quer que eu fale daqui mesmo? Não se importa que eu tenha que gritar o que tenho a dizer? Mesmo que haja um bar lotado lá na frente, sem falar na sua mãe e no Sam também?"_ Um segundo de silêncio que arrepiou toda a minha coluna "_ Então está certo. O que você pensa que está fazendo? Pensa que sou de ferro ou coisa assim?_" Eu podia imaginar perf3itamente a expressão em seu rosto " _Porque esse lance de ficar me provocando e pular fora já está dando nos nervos, garota!"_

"_O que???"_ Ah, isso tinha sido demais. Realmente tinha extrapolado.

"_É isso mesmo! Eu não sou feito de gelo, sabia? Eu tenho sentimentos!"_

"_Rá! Sentimentos?! Desde quando?"_

"_Okay, se acha que não sirvo pra transar com você, é só dizer, mas não fique se insinuando e fugindo. Isso é uma puta sacanagem!"_

"_Dean!!!"_ Caramba! Será que esse homem perdeu a noção das coisas? Como pode gritar uma coisa dessas na porta do quarto de uma moça?

"_Foi você que disse pra eu falar. Pronto, falei."_ Estúpido.

"_Não precisava gritar."_ Destranquei a porta e puxei-o para dentro "_Entre logo aqui e fale mais baixo"_

"_Agora está preocupada com o tom da minha voz? Engraçado..."_ Ele estava meio vermelho e com as sobrancelhas tão tortas que ficou esquisito.

"_Você poderia ser menos grosseiro e teimoso uma vez na vida?"_ Dei um passo atrás e levei as mão à cintura, testando sua paciência.

"_Eu só quero entender, tá? Qual é a sua, afinal? Por que fica me olhando o_ _tempo inteiro e quando dou um passo, me corta?"_ Okay, agora já estava de bom tamanho.

"_Porque eu tenho medo."_ Merda... Não era pra ter falado. Jo Harvelle, você é mesmo uma idiota. Agora ele vai ficar se achando.

"_Medo? Medo de mim?"_ Aquele olhar me surpreendeu. Ele realmente acreditou que me assustava, quando na verdade, não era a ele que eu temia.

"_Não, Dean, medo de mim."_

"_Tá, agora estou realmente confuso."_ Dean deu a volta, ficando de frente para mim e foi uma merda levantar os olhos para encará-lo.

"_Todo mundo sabe que eu arrasto um caminhão por você." _Pronto. A titica estava feita e não adiantava mais _" Sempre."_ Eu estava morta de vergonha. Aquilo era o cúmulo da humilhação " _Desde o dia em que_ _entrou por aquela porta com o Sam e..."_

"_E você quase me quebrou o nariz"_

"_É. Eu fiquei apavorada com as sensações que você despertou em mim e depois veio com aquela conversinha mole de caçador que me deixou enojada."_ Não deu pra segurar a onda e tive que desviar de seu olhar. Fugi. Outra vez.

"_Me desculpe por aquilo" _Mas Dean Winchester estava revelando um lado que eu desconhecia, tocando meu queixo e forçando-me a encará-lo novamente, com uma delicadeza assustadora "_Eu fui um perfeito idiota_."

"_Foi mesmo, mas depois... depois eu quis muito que você me enxergasse, que me visse de verdade e você só fazia me tratar como uma irmãzinha que deveria proteger..."_ Ai, meu Deus, eu estava ferrada.

"_Eu te considero muito, Jo. E te respeito também."_

"_Ao diabo com a sua consideração, cara."_ E comecei a ficar puta da vida com aquele discurso _" Eu não quero o seu respeito agora, eu quero que você veja que não sou criança, que sou uma mulher adulta que não precisa da sua proteção, que só precisa ser amada. Quero levar você pra_ _minha cama e me permitir ser feliz."_ Podia sentir meus olhos queimarem e meu coração acelerar no peito.

"_Nossa!" _

"_E sabe por que? Porque essa droga de vida é muito curta e eu não sei quando a gente vai se ver novamente ou se um belo dia, o telefone vai tocar e dizer que você está morto numa estrada qualquer."_Meu coração socava com tanta força que achei que ia ter um ataque e morrer fulminada ali mesmo "_Nós não temos muito tempo, Dean. Esse nosso estilo de vida é_ _muito perigoso e qualquer via pode ser de mão única, não ter volta."_ E me vi totalmente batida. Definitivamente entregue, derrotada_. "Eu não quero deixar para trás qualquer assunto inacabado."_

"_Então cala a boca pra gente resolver isso de uma vez."_

"_Espera"_ Seus olhos intensamente verdes brilhavam, escurecidos _"Tem_ _uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer_" Agora eu estava apavorada de verdade _"E não vai rir da minha cara, senão vai resolver seu probleminha no chuveiro"_ E fazer graça foi só para ganhar tempo e não perder a coragem.

"_O que é?"_ Ele sorriu meio de lado de um jeito muito Dean.

"_Eu te amo. Mesmo. De verdade."_Afirmei, pausadamente para que ele absorvesse as palavras. Esperei um par de segundos intermináveis com a mais absoluta certeza de que Dean sairia correndo daquele quarto como o diabo foge da cruz depois daquilo "_Não precisa dizer o mesmo. Eu só queria que você soubesse que, para mim, não vai ser só mais uma transa."_

"_Eu... Eu não esperava..."_Nem eu, mas uma hora ia acontecer. E ele não fugiu.

"_Não estou te cobrando nada."_ Olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos para que ele entendesse que era livre para fazer que deveria.

Não posso precisar quanto tempo ainda nos detivemos um nos olhos do outro. Aquilo era esquisito e muito bom. A sensação de dúvida, da incerteza do que viria depois me embolavam o estômago ao mesmo tempo em que a adrenalina viajava na velocidade da luz pelas minhas veias. Seria bom alguém fazer alguma coisa.

O toque das mãos quentes e ásperas no meu rosto me fez pular e ele sorriu de um jeito doce ao perceber meu sobressalto. Podia sentir o calor de sua respiração e seu hálito. Meus olhos estavam paralisados, grudados nos dele. O que há com aqueles olhos? Que poder era aquele?

Vi seus lábios convidativos, entreabertos se aproximarem lentamente, como num filme, encostando nos meus. Não dá pra descrever, sabe? Esperei por isso por tanto tempo e estava acontecendo. Era real, não era? O maldito despertador não ia tocar a qualquer momento e me trazer para o mundo real, ou ia?

Me deixei invadir por sua língua macia e experimentei seu gosto. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo...

Eu precisava ter certeza. Precisava ter certeza de que estava acordada e que o tinha ao alcance me minhas mãos. E foi então que meus braços começaram a obedecer, circulando o corpo de Dean, permitindo que minhas mãos deslizassem por baixo da camiseta, desvendando aquele território de músculos ainda desconhecido para mim.

Foi só o que Dean precisou para me trazer para junto de si de forma firme e urgente. Senti o calor do seu corpo me aquecer ainda mais e o volume crescer dentro do jeans. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo.

Tinha esquecido de respirar. Precisava de ar e ele percebeu, me permitindo afastar o suficiente para tomar fôlego e ver seu sorriso diante do meu rosto corado. Ah, porque eu estava corada. E como estava. Sentia a febre cobrir meu rosto, tornando-o incandescente.

"_Tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer?"_ Sua voz sussurrou muito próxima.

"_Um pouco tarde pra perguntar, não acha?" _Ele abriu mais o sorriso e desceu a alça da minha camiseta com a ponta do dedo, depositando um beijo suave sobre meu ombro. Meu Deus, eu poderia começar a morrer agora. Não! Agora não. Mais tarde, tudo bem.

Posso apostar que todas as minhas terminações nervosas estavam ligadas. Era capaz de perceber cada aroma, cada toque, cada sensação que aquela proximidade me fazia experimentar. Meu cérebro estava em curto. Não dava pra raciocinar. E quem disse que eu queria? A última coisa da qual eu precisava era pensar.

Livrei-o da camisa aberta e da camiseta de uma vez e detive meus olhos nas curvas de seu peitoral, em cada linha de seu corpo, em cada cicatriz, em cada marca de expressão em seu rosto. Eu estava inebriada.

Já não existia mais nada sobre mim, só a luz difusa do abajur aceso e a pele úmida de Dean Winchester. Nunca me senti tão a vontade em toda a minha vida.

Minha cama de solteiro parecia feita sob medida para nós dois. Acho que uma esteira numa palhoça teria o mesmo efeito e o mesmo gosto. O gosto de Dean. O calor de Dean. O cuidado de Dean.

Suas mãos desceram e tocaram meus seios ansiosos. Não pude conter o gemido quando os lábios macios e mornos os provaram. Eu estava em ebulição. Meu corpo efervescia à medida que minhas mãos deslizavam pelas costas largas, pelo traseiro firme e pelas coxas fortes. Eu queria mais.

Eu queria me sentir preenchida, completa e o guiei para dentro de mim. Seus olhos cintilavam de prazer e isso me fez bem. Me fez sentir invencível, imortal, engolindo o choro e arfando quando ele se colocou todo em mim.

Todo e completamente em mim. O calor. A sensação de propriedade, a posse que tanto aguardei e sonhei, nos braços tensionados daquele ser que inundava meus sonhos mais quentes.

Me embalei em seus movimentos cadenciados, recebendo-o sem medo, sem um pensamento que não fosse paz e explodi. Meu coração e todo o meu corpo explodiram em gozo e realização, em excitação por vê-lo também sorrir satisfeito, com o olhar. Duas gotas de suor caíram sobre meus lábios e provei o gosto salgado do suor de Dean, ainda sobre mim.

Seu rosto parecia iluminado, ainda mais bonito. Como isso era possível? Ainda tinha medo que alguém viesse me beliscar e descobrisse que aquela apoteose tinha sido nada mais que um sonho. Um delicioso sonho bom.

Ele inspirou profundamente, segurou um pouco o ar e expirou devagar, ainda me observando e sorrindo. Afastou uma mexa do meu cabelo que atravessava meu rosto molhado e correu a mão direita ao redor de minha face, descendo pelo pescoço e indo descansar entre meus seios que subiam e desciam no ritmo ainda frenético da minha respiração. Eu estava no céu.

Dean deixou-se escorregar para o lado e deitou a cabeça sobre meu tronco. Ficou ali por muito tempo, silencioso, respirando tranquilamente como se todo o resto não tivesse a menor importância. E não tinha. Pelo menos para mim, não tinha. Acariciei seus cabelos e me mantive também em silêncio. Eu não queria que nada estragasse o momento. Era perfeito.

Adormecemos assim.

Eu acordei sozinha no quartinho dos fundos da Roadhouse, mas não me surpreendi. Eu sabia que ele iria. Sabia que não poderia ficar, mas também sabia que voltaria e não me importava em esperar. Porque, afinal, ele não tinha respondido, mas sabia que era amado. Eu finalmente tinha dito e tudo tinha sido muito melhor do que em qualquer um de meus sonhos.

OOOoOOOoOOO


End file.
